Terapia de casal
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Título fala tudo. Fic de presente de niver para minha mana linda Grace Black. Sirius/Grace


**Título: **Terapia de Casal

**Autora: **Naylas2

**Categoria **Época dos marotos

**Classificação **: PG-13

**Capítulos**: one-shot

**Completa?** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Título diz tudo.

**N/A: **Fic de aniversário para a minha mana linda do coração Grace Black. Você vai A-D-O-R-A-R o ship!

**XXX**

Sirius Black foi recuperando a consciência aos poucos com o raio de luz que iluminava seu rosto. Recusando-se a abrir os olhos, ele quis esfregá-los com as mãos mas não conseguiu movê-las. Agora isso era estranho. Foi então que percebeu que não podia mover nenhuma parte de seu corpo. Agora isso era preocupante. Abriu os olhos de supetão e não demorou muito para perceber a corda que o amarrava a alguma coisa. Grunhiu, não se lembrava muito do dia anterior a não ser que bebera bastante com os amigos. Um leve gemido o fez perceber que estava amarrado a uma pessoa, não a uma coisa. Ou a noite de ontem foi muito boa ou muito ruim. Tudo dependia do sexo da pessoa que se encontrava na mesma posição que ele.

Respirou fundo e um estranho aroma lhe subiu pelas narinas. Não era nem muito doce, nem muito forte ou floral, mas era gostoso, incrivelmente gostoso e até lembrava-o de uma pessoa em particular... não, não ia pensar nisso agora. Com todas garotas correndo atrás dele, ia ser um enorme desperdício ele oferecer seu coração a uma só e pior, a alguém que não o merecia. Sim, ela era ridícula e traidora e...ridícula. Mas cheirava bem, incrivelmente bem. Quem se importa?

Nesse exato momento uma realização terrível lhe ocorreu. Não, não, não, não.

- Grace?

- Cinco minutinhos. - A garota murmurou ainda meio grogue.

- A não ser que você seja muito boa, acho melhor reservar uma meia hora para o grande Sirius Black. - O moreno respondeu, sorrindo involuntariamente.

- SIRIUS?

- O primeiro e único.

- O quê? - Ela tentou se soltar, só fazendo com que as cordas apertassem ainda mais.

- Cuidado com isso, garota. - Sirius reclamou. - As cordas tevem ser mágicas.

- O que foi que você fez, seu maldito?

- Eu? Por que isso tem que ser culpa minha?

- De quem mais seria? - Ela revirou os olhos.

- Bom, lamento te informar, Grace, mas você não é a única que está desgostosa com essa situação. Mais alguns minutos perto de você e eu vou ter um choque anafilático.

- Ah, sim, suponho que você seja alérgico a garotas inteligentes e auto-suficientes.

- E eu suponho que você deve ser muito "auto-suficiente" mesmo porque nenhum garoto em sã consciência trataria de suas necessidades.

- Você se acha tão engraçado, Sirius.

- Eu sou engraçado.

- Mas tudo que você tem não passa de casos superficiais, nenhuma daquelas garotas, se te conhecessem de verdade, suportaria passar um minuto do dia com você.

- Mais que merda, Grace. Dá para calar a boca? Você não está ajudando em nada!

- Eu vou matar quem fez isso comigo! - A garota grunhiu.

- E esquartejar.

- E queimar as partes.

- Pelo menos concordamos em algo.

Antes que Grace pudesse responder algo, a porta do quarto se abriu e uma garota loira entrou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que este seria o momento para eu dar minha risada maligna, certo?

- Nayla... eu vou... - Sirius foi o primeiro a reconhecê-la já que estava virado para a porta.

- Vai ficar quietinho aí até eu decidir soltá-lo.

- Mana, o que significa isso? - Grace perguntou frustada.

- Oh, gra, eu sinto muitíssimo. Acredite em mim, se houvesse outra alternativa eu não pensaria em fazer isso mas vocês nem ficavam juntos no mesmo cômodo...

- Alternativa para quê? - A morena balançou a cabeça incrédula.

- Vocês realmente são as pessoas mais lerdas que eu conheço, nós não aguentávamos ouvir vocês reclamando um do outro.

Grace estava pronta para perguntar quem era o "nós" quando Sirius interrompeu.

- E daí você magicamente deduziu que nós tinhamos uma paixão reprimida um pelo outro?

Nayla parou por um tempo como se estivesse pensando mas logo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo.

- Isso é ridículo. - Grace constatou. -Eu odeio o idiota, babaca e inútil do Sirius com todas as minhas forças.

- Oh, obrigado. - Veio a sarcástica resposta.

- Existe uma linha bem tênue entre o amor e o ódio. - A loira explicou.

- Então eu devo te amar muito, Nay. Porque tudo que eu consigo pensar nesse minuto é em pular no seu pescoço e te estrangular até meus dedos ficarem dormentes. - Sirius respondeu e a garota riu.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Sirius, mas não do jeito que você ama a Gra.

- Mana... - Grace tentou outra vez. - Por favor, eu prometo que não te apurrinho mais com as minhas desilusões amorosas.

- Mana, você realmente não entende. né? Você nunca me apurrinharia com nada disso. Eu sou sua amiga, sou sua irmã e quero te ver feliz.

- Por isso que você me amarrou a esse galinha de pinto pequeno?

- EEEEIII! Você nunca reclamou antes!

- Mulheres mentem, Sirius, você não sabia disso?

- Você...

- O amor é lindo ou não é?

Eles quase se esqueceram de que a garota ainda estava na sala e o pior, acompanhada.

- REMUS?

O moreno de cabelos aloirados balançou a cabeça.

- A idéia foi dela. - Lupin apontou para a loira.

- Quem mais está nessa?

- Todo mundo. Quer dizer, James estava meio preocupado de vocês acabarem se matando mas Lily fez com que ele mudasse de idéia em um minuto, Peter não foi muito difícil de se convencer, a soulmate, a kinha, a kass, a keka, a cris e a mana mi ficaram super entusiasmadas. Mas infelizmente não puderam vir todas.

- Aposto que vocês tiraram a sorte pra ver quem vinha rir da nossa cara. - Grace revirou os olhos.

- A Nay ganhou no "zerinho ou um" e eu perdi. - Lupin explicou.

- Sério, Nayla. Você poderia me explicar porque você tem uma soulmate do sexo femenino? Isso tudo é falta de homem? - Sirius foi logo para a ofensiva.

- Hum...não exatamente. - Nayla enrusbeceu e o rosto de Lupin adquiriu um tom de vermelho vivo quando ambos trocaram um olhar rápido.

- Oh, querido Merlin! Quando? - Isso não passou despercebido por Grace, cujo queixo foi parar no chão.

- Quando o quê? - Sirius estava um pouco perdido.

- Hum... Nós começamos a namorar semana passada.

- O QUÊ? Por que vocês não contaram para a gente?

- Nós tentamos...mas vocês estavam muito ocupados xingando um ao outro.

Agora Grace começou a se sentir um pouco culpada.

- Oh, mana, me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. Mas nós não viemos aqui pra falar de nós, e sim de vocês.

- E o que esperam que aconteça? Uma espécie de terapia forçada de casal?

- Exatamente. Sirius, você começa. Por que odeia tanto a Gra?

O moreno grunhiu.

- Ela é uma traidora.

Grace apenas balançou a cabeça frustada.

- Por que ela é uma traidora? - Foi a vez de Lupin perguntar.

- Como assim "por quê"? Vocês são cegos? Não vêem o jeito descarado que ela dá em cima do Ranhoso?

- Não fale assim do Severus!

- Viram? Ela o chama pelo primeiro nome!

- Isso me soa como ciúmes... - Nayla respondeu.

- Ele é meu amigo, Sirius. Mas não espero que você entenda o significado dessa palavra!

- Ei, ei, ei. Acalmem-se, gente. Vamos recomeçar. Por que vocês terminaram?

- Porque obviamente Sirius é criança demais para se manter em uma relação adulta e foi se agarrar com aquele corvina idiota bem na minha frente!

- Isso é verdade, Sirius?

- Ela se jogou em cima de mim! Eu não podia recusar, né? - Pela primeira vez Sirius ficou feliz por grace estar amarrada e incapaz de bater nele de alguma forma.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - Nayla exclamou.

- Não ligo para o que você acredita ou não, Nay.

- Eu já me lembro de certa pessoa estar insegura no relacionamento por causa da amizade da gra com o Snape. - Lupin explicou.

- Ok, vamos esclarecer sobre o Snape, okay? A mana estava ajudando-o a superar o namoro do James com a Lily. - Nayla começou.

- Para que ela conseguisse ele só para si, né? -Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Não, para que ele a mana Mi se acertassem.

- O QUÊ? A...a Miriam gosta do Ranhoso?

Lupin e Nayla assentiram com a cabeça.

- Por que você não me contou? - Sirius perguntou a Grace.

- E o que você teria feito? Provavelmente a teria chamado de louca por isso e magoado seus sentimentos.

- É, sim, mas... mas ficava muito na cara que você gostava dele!

- Claro que eu gostava dele, Sirius. - A morena já estava perdendo a paciência. - MAS EU AMAVA VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA!

O silêncio que se instalou na sala foi tão grande que Nayla ficou com medo que sua respiração pudesse quebrá-lo.

- Talvez nós devêssemos sair. - Lupin sugeriu.

- NÃO! - Sirius e Grace gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Fiquem calmos, a corda está enfeitiçada, ela se soltará se certas palavras forem pronunciadas.

- E como descobriremos tais palavras?

- Nós viremos checá-los em uma hora. - Lupin avisou e se virou para sair. Nayla o imitou sem lançar um olhar como pedido de desculpas para sua irmã.

- Droga. - Grace fechou os olhos.

- Você... - Sirius tentou devagar. - falou sério?

- Sim, claro que falei. Droga, Sirius. Vai me dizer que você não sabia?

- Mas...você sempre me disse que eu era irresponsável, imaturo, insensível...

- Você era e continua sendo...mas...Eu tentei não amar você, Sirius, com todas as minhas forças, mas não consegui...

- Você também não era nada fácil, sabia?

Agora a garota teve que rir.

- Imagino.

- Sério, você nunca se mostrou de verdade interessada em mim e você é tão fechada...nunca dá pra saber o que você está pensando...eu não gosto disso.

- Tem muitas coisas sobre você que eu também não gosto.

- Imagino.

Ambos soltaram uns risinhos cúmplices.

- Eu preciso saber... Você...hum... me amava também?

- Não. - Houve uma longa pausa.- O tempo verbal está errado. Eu te amo.

Grace nunca tinha sofrido um ataque cardíaco mas pensou que a sensação devia ser muito parecida com a que estava sentindo agora. E imediatamente a corda caiu no chão, soltando-os.

- Ah, isso é tão a cara deles, eu já devia ter imaginado. - Sirius se levantou sem dirigir o olhar para a garota mas Grace o impediu de sair.

- Então...por quê?

- Eu não sei, Gra. Realmente não sei. Estava tão furioso com você por passar tempo com o Ranhoso, pensei que você tinha me trocado e eu queria me vingar de qualquer maneira... me desculpe. De verdade. Eu... - Ele foi impedido de falar ao ter a mão da garota colidir com sua bochecha. Mas ao se virar viu que ela tinha um largo sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

- Então estamos quites?

- Não completamente mas...existem outras maneiras bem mais...hum...divertidas de te castigar.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada. Ele sentira uma enorme falta de tudo isso.

- Você é tudo, Gra.

- Você não é tudo, Sirius, você é...inominável... - Ela respirou de encontro a face do moreno. Seus lábios se colaram num beijo necessitado, exigente e se ajoelharam no chão da sala vazia e Sirius se debruçou por cima da garota, fazendo com quem ela se deitasse. Depois de alguns minutos matando as saudades, ele cortou o beijo.

- Gra...hum...

- O quê?

- Você realmente acha que meu pinto é pequeno? - Ele parecia tão inseguro nesse momento, tão...não-sirius que a garota teve que rir. Gostava de conhecer um lado dele desconhecido por todos.

- Claro que não.

- Mas você disse...

- Mulheres mentem, já não aprendeu?

E eles pararam de conversar.

**XXX**

- MEUS OLHOOOOOOOOS! - Nayla gritou ao observar pela janelinha da porta assim que a uma hora se passou. - Vou ter pesadelos pelo resto da minha vida. - Ela os esfregou com força.

Lupin riu e envolveu a garota com o braço.

- Vamos, temos um interrogatório agora mesmo.

E os dois se dirigiram a sala comunal da grifinória onde todos os esperavam para saber o resultado da terapia.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Gostou, mana? Eu fiquei pensando cá com meus botões que o final não ficou muito bom mas espero que você tenha gostado Sério, fiz de coração pra você porque você é uma pessoa linda e eu te amo muito! E eu também queria colocar o que está escrito na sua usebar na fic. Beijos! E parabéns antecipado.


End file.
